


Dancing

by anderperrysupremacist



Series: Anderperry April [5]
Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: Anderperry April, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: Neil and Todd decide to clean up their dorm while listening to music. One of Neil's favorite songs comes on, and he asks Todd to dance with him.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry April — Day 11: Domestic

Neil and Todd were relaxing in their dorm after a long week; what with the stress of school and their friends finding out they were dating, they needed a break. Thankfully, they would have one soon enough; their spring break was the following week. They could finally let go of their stress for a while.  
Neil was sitting on his bed reading, and Todd was on his bed writing like he always did. They were pretty quiet, which was unusual for them; they were usually always talking. Neil glanced over at Todd and smiled. He loved seeing him engrossed in something that he loved so much.  
Todd saw Neil watching him out of the corner of his eye, and he looked up and made eye contact. He smiled back at him.  
"Hi," he said, giggling a little.  
"Hi."  
"Have you been watching me the whole time?"  
"No. I was going to tell you I think it might be a good idea we did some cleaning up around here. I could put on some music, that might make it more fun."  
"Neil Perry, you've never, ever said anything about wanting to clean. You hate chores."  
Neil shrugged.  
"I mean, music would make it less boring."  
"Yeah, true," Todd replied, standing up.  
"We could make our beds, I guess. I mean, we're not that messy."  
"Yeah, let's do it."  
Neil nodded, standing up. Before he went to make his bed, however, he pulled out his phone and shuffled his music.  
Neil started making his bed, as did Todd. They tucked in their sheets and blankets and fluffed up the pillows. Todd paused for a minute when he was finished, before rushing over to the desk they shared. He opened the second to last drawer and pulled out a feather duster.  
Neil looked over, his brow furrowed.  
"Since when do we have a feather duster?"  
"Since I confiscated it from Charlie because he never uses it anyway."  
"Oh," Neil replied, going back to making his bed.  
"You're slow," Todd replied.  
"I'm no such thing. I just like to take my time."  
"Okay, slowpoke," Todd teased, dusting off the desk, chair and all of its drawers. He went over to the windowsill and started dusting it off. He hadn't gotten very far before one of Neil's favorite songs came on.  
"Oh, my God, I love this song," Neil said, dramatically clutching his chest and falling backwards onto his bed.  
Todd paused for a minute, trying to listen to see if he recognized.  
"I don't know this one, what is it?"  
"Malibu 1992."  
"I like the sound of it."  
Todd turned back around continued dusting the window and the windowsill. After finishing, he laid the duster down on the windowsill and leaned into it, looking outside. He heard Neil moving around behind him, but he still kept his eyes on the trees outside of their dorm. He felt Neil tap him on the shoulder, and he turned around. Neil was holding out his left hand to Todd.  
"Dance with me," he said gently.  
"What?"  
"Dance with me."  
"I don't know how to dance," Todd said uttered, quite dumbfounded. It was true; he didn't know how to dance. Of all the things his parents had taught him and his brother, Jeff, while they were growing up, dancing definitely wasn't one of them. They were too uptight for that.  
"You don't have to 'know' how to dance, Todd, you just do it. Please dance with me?"  
"Okay, okay, I'll dance with you," Todd replied as he took Neil's hand, "just—don't laugh at me."  
Neil smiled.  
"I would never do that to you."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course."  
They continued dancing late into the night, even when the music stopped playing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> this isn't exactly my best work; i wasn't sure what to do with this prompt. sorry!
> 
> — riley


End file.
